Ruler Guide
Glossary Viceroyalty - In Deltoria, this term applies to any form of nation; whether a monarchy or a democracy Viceregal - An adjective referring to the "Viceroyalty" = Guide to the Ruler's Office = The office of the Ruler is the highest elected office that a creature can obtain in their realm. While a Ruler doesn't have to lead a council list during election time (if in a democracy), they most often do. Once the council has been elected, they go into a private chamber where the councilors vote for Viceroy. In the event of a tie, there is likely to be some discussion and a 2nd election will be held and even a 3rd if necessary. Once elected, the Ruler is the recognized head of state and is responsible for: *Appointing the other councilors to their offices. Putting the right people in the right place is one of the most important jobs of the Ruler. If councilors should fail to perform their duties adequately or if they should need time off during the term, the Ruler reserves the right to reassign any office. *Finding out the names of every town mayor *Managing international issues, corresponding with other heads of state, making official declarations of war, establishing peace treaties, negotiating during tense situations, etc. *Acting as moderator and group leader of the country forums, including the private chambers where the council, mayors, army and navy discuss issues. *Raising issues in the council chambers for discussion and putting up polls for council vote, although any councilor can initiate a vote at their discretion. *Decision making when there is a debate in council on an issue where the council is evenly divided. *Responding to citizen inquiries. *Approving assistance grant requests. *Monitoring councilor activity. Inside the Viceroy office (thread: "Management Office of the Viceroy"), you will see a lot of data that is informative and helps the Viceroy monitor the territory and the activities of the council. If you would like to find out exactly what the office looks like, you will just have to run for Viceroy and see The status of the Castle (Status Quo, Under Attack) Status of the Castle Walls (walls that secure the home of the national government) - between 0-100% which indicates their strength. The Internal Affairs Minister (IAM) will be responsible for keeping the castle walls maintained but the Viceroy monitors this. Current Corruption Percentage: 0% (It is very important corruption percentage stays at 0%; Corruption over 0% will affect the value of grants and cost the Viceroyalty). Viceregal Farming House - maintained by the IAM and monitored by the Viceroy, shows the number of animals of each type that are in the current inventory. Defense information is next, starting with the Castle guard (number and wage of guards hired by the General) A black flag will appear if there is an army in a town or on a node. As well, there is an indicator to determine the captain of the army or the territory of origination (also presented by the Admin). Daily updates will be given to the General in his office thread by the Administrator. The Kill List for the Castle Guard is self explanatory. People on this list will not necessarily be harmed coming into the Viceroyalty. However, the guards will attack them if they appear too close to the castle. Every Viceroyalty's castle is located in the capital city of the viceroyalty. The kill list is maintained by the General and it is there only to inform the Viceroy. Financial Information follows and includes the amount of liquid cash and an option to view the current Viceregal Inventory that is not held in grants. The inventory is maintained by the Finance Minister (FM) and the Administrator also presents it to the Viceroy. The Viceregal Audit screen can only be viewed by the Viceroy. It provides a quick view of cash in/out by day (today, yesterday) and week (this week, last week). This data is best viewed weekly and should be monitored so that the cash position and wages can be charted over time. Next is the option to view grants (spoiler), a capability that is shared with the FM (Finance Minister). While both the Viceroy and FM can issue and assign grants, only the FM will be able to view the Viceregal inventory. The Viceregal log is another thing that only the Viceroy can see. It lists all events in the castle that affect finances, including (but not limited to) purchases/sales on the National fair, names of the castle guards that are hired each day, information on returned grants and corruption loss. This data can be used for daily cash reconciliation among other things. It’s a vital source of information that the Viceroy uses every day. The Mines are particularly important to the Viceroyalty because they generate the wealth that the people need to survive. The Viceroy, along with the Mines Superintendent, can view the status of the mines (production and health) and also an audit page that contains historical data on the number of miners, etc. The Viceroy normally monitors this daily. Finally, a list of councilors and their seats are posted, when the councilors are chosen, by the Viceroy. The Admins will help the Viceroy remember it is his/her duty to do this within the 1st week of the Viceroy's term in-office. The Viceroy can reassign offices if the need arises. It’s a very busy position. Anyone considering this position should allow adequate time for the management of the Viceroyalty.